Everyone is Broken
by IrishNun
Summary: A young woman has been brutally murdered in a psychiatric hospital and their only witness isn't talking. Sam and Dean need help. Is there someone inside who can help them?
1. Ch 1: What was then

**Tile: **Everything is Broken

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **A young woman has been brutally murdered in a psychiatric hospital and their only witness isn't talking. Sam and Dean need help. Is there someone inside who can help them?

**AN:** Told through the victim's POV. I only own the OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Amy Roche was always a shy girl. She was an only child and her parents were only children, which made birthdays a quiet affair and Christmas quieter still. At school she kept to herself. It wasn't like she never made any friends. She did make them easily but while moving from kindergarten to high school to college, they were lost and forgotten.

On the night of her twenty first, her two best friends decided to change that fact though. They untied her long blonde hair, painted red on her lips and took her to a nightclub. She stood in the corner for hours as her girlfriends danced on the floor in front of her. She felt awkward and out of place. This so wasn't her scene. She looked down at what she was wearing. They had put her in a short red dress which didn't have pockets. She didn't even know what to do with her hands. When a banging tune changed into a thumping tune, she took it as her cue to leave. As her friends turned their faces away from her, she grabbed her leather jacket and slipped out the front door.

The streets were empty and dark. Any other girl would be frightened but Amy found the silence comforting. She found a small dark pub and sat up at the bar. She ordered a hot whiskey and saluted herself when it arrived. 'Another birthday', she whispered to herself.

Two mouthfuls into her drink and the front door swung open allowing a cold wind to wrap around her once again. A heavy rain had begun. She could tell this because the stranger shook himself off when he stepped inside. She looked over as he brushed the excess water from his hair. He sat down at the bar, five stools away from her and ordered a brandy. He shot it back and ordered a second. She noticed his nails were cut short and had dirt under them which would normally indicate a hard working man but his hands weren't worn enough. There was a scar on his right hand between his thumb and his index finger where skin got caught in a gun clip. It was an old scar, hardly visible, which meant it probably only happened the once. Maybe the first time his dad showed him how to use a gun. "You're too pretty to be in a place like this." His voice broke her concentration and she blushed when she suddenly realised he was looking at her. "It's my birthday," she informed him. He saluted her with a smile. "Still... shouldn't you be out celebrating?" Amy looked behind her and saw two old men staring into their pints. One was married and one wasn't. One wasn't ready to go home and the other didn't want to. "Naw," she looked back at her drink and wrapped her cold fingers around it. "It's not really my scene."

Thirty minutes passed and she was now enjoying her third whiskey, one of which he had bought for her. "So, what kind of hunter are you?" she asked. He slowly lowered his brandy and asked why she would think that. "Because of how your jacket is hanging," she began. "It's to the left which means you're carrying something heavy. You're right handed so it has to be something important. It's heavier than a flask but not as heavy as a bottle. It can't be alcohol otherwise why would you be in here paying for it. It could be a revolver or a small caliber of some kind. You've just killed something. You've got blood droplets on your collar. You've also just buried it which is why you have dirt under your nails."

He looked at his hands. They were covered in muck. She apologised. "I don't usually drink." The stranger picked up his glass and carried it with him over to the stool next to her. "Don't apologise," he elbowed her. "That's impressive but aren't you worried I might have killed someone?" She shook her head. "Your breathing isn't correct." He watched her in wonder as she explained her conclusion. "When your body fills with adrenaline, your heart rate increases. If you killed a person, your breathing would be short and erratic with fear. Yours, on the other hand, is fast and excited like you enjoyed the kill which I assume was an animal." Her head fell to the side. "On the other hand, you could have just killed someone you really hated... but then why would you bury them?" She smiled when she looked back up at him. Normally, she wouldn't have been allowed to talk this much to a stranger. Normally, people, especially men, would run away when she would start to over analyse a situation. But she could tell he was different. She could tell he was like her. He also lived a life of loneliness with one exception, he wasn't shy.

That was ten years ago. A lot can change in ten years. She had definitely changed.

She stepped into the line behind the old woman. Women were queued up on one side of the hall and men were on the other. Amy looked down the yellow stained dress of the woman. She hadn't reached the toilet in time again and a pool of water was now forming at her feet. Amy sighed and looked at the man standing to her right. She didn't dare look a second time. The first time scared her enough. He was tall, dark and not handsome. His eyes were empty and piercing and he was mouthing something silently at her. "Miss Roche," a woman yelled for the second time putting some courage into Amy's soul. She jumped over the pool and up to the wire protected window. The nurse handed her a small plastic cup of water and two pills. Amy swallowed them both in front of her and washed them down with the water. The blue pill helped keep everyone quiet while the red helped everyone sleep. Amy never used to take any of these pills but after a while she found it easier just to give in.

The red pill always took longer to work so they were allowed into the break room to watch television. The patients followed each other into the room and sat down in an orderly fashion. Amy noticed the silently speaking man again and closed her eyes to get away from reality. She took a deep breath in and thought about that night. She remembered his smell. She could feel his soft lips on her skin and taste his moist skin on her lips. It had been ten years so she couldn't remember everything but when she needed him, he was there.

He was her first kiss and her first love. A hunter named Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, what you think? It's going to be a short fic. Think i'll just have two more parts, then that's it!


	2. Ch 2: What is now

**Part 2**

The psychiatric doctor scrolled through the day's rota on his computer again. His nine o'clock session was cancelled due to the unfortunate events of the night before. In fact, all his sessions had been either shuffled around or pushed back. He took out his notebook from the top drawer and selected a blue pen from his cup. A hard knock came on his door as he was locking his computer. He stood up and invited them in. Two men, wearing smart dark blue suits entered. "Doctor Quirke?" the shorter one asked. The doctor nodded. "May I help you?" They both pulled out their identification. "My name is Agent Murdock. This is my partner Agent..."

"What are the FBI doing here?"

"Um," they both put their badges away. "We're here to investigate the death of one of your patients, Miss Helen Lawler."

The doctor looked them up and down. He reached for his white coat and threw his arms inside. "The local law enforcement were here all morning. I have faith in our local sheriff, Agents."

"Well, actually," the taller agent stepped forward, "it was the sheriff who contacted us."

"Oh," the doctor nodded. "Well, I guess that's a different story. I have rounds to attend to if you don't mind walking with me." They both nodded and followed him out into the hall. The doctor locked his office and led them the way. They asked about the victim. "Twenty nine years old," the doctor replied. "She checked in to us after she tried to take an overdose."

"I thought you had to be crazy to sign in here," one agent remarked.

The doctor stopped and turned to him. "Not everyone in the hospital is your idea of crazy, Agent Murdock. In fact, some of them are actually here voluntarily. Helen was one of those people," he turned back and kept walking. They passed the room where Helen was found. High velocity blood was splattered across the walls. One of the orderlies was mopping up a pool of blood that was on the floor and glanced up as they walked by. "Some of our patients here have depression issues or family issues. Some come after an addiction to drugs or painkillers," the doctor informed them. "Only about ten percent of the patients here have violent tendencies or used to have violent outbursts."

"Which category was Helen in?" the tall agent asked writing something in his notebook.

"She was in category one; Family issues and addiction," the doctor replied. "Her father verbally abused her when she was young and she took painkillers to ease the pain. After a stint in rehab, she came here for depression." They stopped in front of the break room.

"And what about the witness... Alan Burke, what's he saying?"

The doctor looked back at the agents and sighed. He could tell they had never been in a psychiatric ward before and especially had never spoken to a patient from one. "Alan Burke is a category 4. He was sentenced to life in a psychiatric ward for slicing the heads of his parents as they slept in their beds seven years ago. He's been in a trance like state ever since. He's not saying anything because he's never spoken." The doctor opened the door to the break room and led them over to their only witness. The young man sat in front of the window and slightly rocked back and front. "Whatever he saw, if he did see anything at all, you'll never hear about it. I'm sorry agents," the doctor watched them bend down to the patient, "but you'll have to find the murderer the old fashioned way."

* * *

><p>Amy brushed her hands through her long blonde hair and pulled it back into a quick French plait. It was after ten and most patients had gone back to their rooms to prepare for their weekly visit by Doctor Quirke. So she was expecting the break room to be quiet. Her head was down to give her hands space to tie her hair back but instantly she knew there were two strangers in the room. She knew they weren't patients. People who sign into crazy ville don't do much in the way of talking. The sheriff had finished his interviews earlier that day and the hospital didn't receive a lot of visitors. She raised her head and saw a very tall man with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a dark blue suit and writing some notes in a black notebook. The second man was bent down and out of view. It wasn't until he stood up and stepped in front Alan that she gasped. "Dean?" her mouth said before her brain could stop her. All three men looked around. She stumbled and staggered quickly out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is she here?" Agent Murdock asked. They were watching her play chess in the courtyard with another female patient. The doctor smirked. "Now Agent, you know I can't break doctor patient confidentiality." The taller agent asked which category she was in. "I can't tell you that either. What I can tell you is that she came here voluntarily about three years ago and she mainly keeps to herself. One day a year though, we get to see the real her. On her birthday, she lets her hair down, paints her nails and lips red and wears..." "A red dress," Agent Murdock interrupted. The doctor looked over at him questionably. The agent shrugged. "I met her once on her birthday ten years ago. She was wearing a red dress." The doctor nodded. "Well, you can talk to her if you want but she sleeps in a different wing so she didn't see anything." The doctor opened the door for them. "It's a pity really," he said sadly. "She's too pretty to be in a place like this."<p>

Amy studied the chess board ready for her next move. "I didn't know you could play chess," a voice appeared beside her. "I can't," she replied not looking up. His voice still sounded the same. "But neither can she," she nodded to the old woman sitting across from her. "We just chase each other's pieces on the board." The woman moved her queen and giggled. "Can we talk?" he asked and she nodded getting to her feet. "I've gained a reputation for being the quiet girl, so can we go somewhere more private?" she requested and he nodded holding out his arm allowing her to lead the way.

She led them into her bedroom asking her roommate for privacy. She pulled out two chairs from the wall and invited them to sit down. He introduced the other man as Sam. She shook his hand with a warm smile but it was Dean that her eyes were drawn to. He looked the same but was different. His eyes were still young but his face was tired and worn. She sat across from them on her bed. She could feel his eyes on her and she avoided his stare by looking at her plain clothing. She was glad she had done something with her hair but she wished she had put a little lipstick on. She felt very naked.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" he asked the question she feared. She shrugged. "Things happened," she looked away. "Sometimes you need a little help, you know?" she looked back up at him and was comforted to see them both nod. They were both wearing the same cheap suits with the same dark blue ties, tied in a single knot. There was a slight bulge in their front breast pockets like they held a wallet or identification of some kind. She noticed Dean smile. He knew what she was doing and she stopped. "No, please," he shook his head, "continue." He held out his hand. "I've missed it," he smiled. She smiled back. "Well, you're still a hunter. You wouldn't give up that thrill for a cheap suit. There's a bulge in your breast pocket for your identification. It's not thick enough to hold a detective's badge, so I'm guessing their Federal IDs." She looked to the longer haired man. "You're also a hunter... pretending to be his partner. Only you're not his partner... you're his brother. Not that much younger, maybe four or five years." The man's mouth opened. "Your height isn't helping Dean's ego either," she smiled. He asked her how she could possible know. She tilted her head at him. "Now Sammy, if I told you all my secrets we wouldn't have anything to talk about." Sam shot a look at Dean. "Don't look at me, man," Dean laughed. "I told you she was good."

Amy laughed too. She missed analysing people. Most people in here were too crazy to listen to her and the rest thought she was too crazy to think it. Seeing Sam's shocked face gave her the rush that she once loved. It was a rush that she hadn't felt in over four years. Reading they were brothers was easy but she guessed that a big brother couldn't resist using a lovable nick name.

Dean asked her about Helen Lawler. Amy nodded. "She came in about a year ago. We starting meeting each other in the break room once a week to talk about regular stuff, movies, food, old boyfriends..." She turned to look out the window. "She told me she tried to kill herself after her father tried to rape her. He passed out before he could... you know. Immediately after taking the pills, she realised her mistake and called for an ambulance. I can't believe she's dead. She was a nice girl," Amy ended sadly. Dean told her about their only witness not being able to talk and wondered if she might be able to help them.

"I'm going to tell you something that might sound a little strange," Dean began. She felt like laughing. She heard strange every day. "We hunt the supernatural." She tilted her head. She didn't understand his meaning. "Demons, witches, ghosts, basically anything that goes bump in the night." She looked deep into his eyes. They didn't dilate. To her surprise, he was telling the truth. She shook her head and gasped. "I think... this is the first time someone's actually caught me off guard. A deer hunter, I get. I maybe thought you were even a bear hunter... but ghosts? How do you kill something that's already dead?" she asked. They looked at each other and smiled. They seemed to relish in her confusion. Dean informed her that much of the supernatural world had a dreadful fear of salt. Sam leaned forward and asked if she had seen anyone with black eyes or incredible strength or someone with a huge appetite. "No," she shrugged, "but then again, I wasn't really watching for it... there was one thing, though..." she suddenly remembered but shrugged it as nothing. Her audience was suddenly captivated.

It started about three weeks ago. Helen always suffered from the odd night terror. Then last week, she started having them during the day. "Last Friday, we were in the break room together. One of the orderlies came in and she started screaming like he was attacking her but he was nowhere near her." Sam took out his notebook and asked for the orderly's name. "Jason Redding, I think, but Jason's a sweetheart. He wouldn't touch a fly." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Maybe something happened behind closed doors." Amy knew what he was implying and threw him off the idea. "This is an old building. All the doors are warped. Even if you wanted to close the doors, you couldn't."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. "Do you get telephone privileges?" he stopped himself from handing it over. "It's a hospital, Dean, not a prison," she felt a little hurt and took the card from him reading Agent Murdock's cell phone from it. "We don't have to worry if we drop the soap here."


	3. Ch 3: What may be

**AN: **Apologies for the length (3000 words!) but i couldn't cut it down & i didn't want to break it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Days went by and Amy exchanged phone calls with Agent Murdock morning and night. Jason Redding was no longer their number one suspect after his body was found in the same bloody conclusion as Helen Lawler. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard this. She thought Helen's death was her fault. Apart from her parents, only two people knew the real reason as to why she was in a mental institution and she had only told Helen a few days before her death. When she heard of her demise, she didn't scream. She didn't cry. She was too scared. She was fearful for Doctor Quirke's safety as well as her own. Every day, until Dean told her of Jason's death, she called her parents to ensure they were still alive. But she never told Jason anything which meant that what was happening had nothing to do with her. Dean could hear her sighing heavily into the receiver and asked was she alright. "You don't have to do this, you know? You don't have to help us..." She interrupted him with a hush. "I'm calling you from the nurse's phone. My dad gave me a cell phone for emergencies. I'll call you back in five minutes," and before he could argue she hung up.

Amy slipped off her shoes under the nurse's desk and silently ran to her bedroom. She reached for her bag under her bed and grabbed the small phone from within hoping there was enough battery life left to make the call. She then headed for the courtyard passing through block C instead of the normal route by block D. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially Doctor Quirke. She dialed Dean's number again. "What the hell's going on? Are you okay?" She heard the concern in his voice and she apologised. "There was another murder last night," she informed him. "His name was Richard Tobin. He was found in block D this morning." She could hear him repeat the information to his brother and ask why the doctor hadn't called them. "Because they don't want you to come out again," she whispered into the cell and looked over her shoulders. It was still early. Most patients were either asleep or were having breakfast. Apart from two other patients, she was basically alone. "He's called the Sheriff, though. They're in the room now."

"Okay," she could hear Dean pace the room in thought. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. When you can, go into the room..." "No," she shook her head and began to pace along the grass line. "I don't want to go back in there... I was the one who found him," she revealed. She had never seen so much blood before, apart from in the movies. But seeing it in real life was so different. She couldn't believe so much blood could come from one person and the smell... oh the smell. Dean swore and apologised. "I know this is hard but it's important that you tell me everything you remember." The blood was spattered in high straight patterns on the walls. Richard's body was lying in a heap in his own blood. She shook her head violently. "No, I don't want to think about it," she pleaded with him to stop asking questions. "I'm sorry Amy but you're our only witness that's speaking plus with your perception abilities, I know you can remember everything."

She could remember everything and she knew it was going to be more difficult to forget. She sat down at one of the benches and held her head in her free hand. She could see herself standing at the door way again. She stepped inside and removed the smell of the blood. She looked to Richard's body. Both his legs were broken at the knees. His right shoulder was dislocated. He was also lying awkwardly on the floor like he was picked up and dropped from a height. She turned to look at the walls and removed the red stains, leaving a clean surface. She looked to the floor and saw something shiny jutting out from under the bed. She hunched over to look at it closer. It was a long thin piece of wire like someone had untwisted a hanger and made it into a weapon. Her thoughts were broken when someone shouted her name. She opened her eyes to see her roommate, Caroline, walking towards her. "I just heard," her friend said offering her comfort. Amy thanked her and pointed to the cell phone. "I'm just getting some fatherly advice." Caroline paused and apologised, leaving her in peace.

Dean scratched down some notes and thanked her for her help. "If you remember anything else, no matter how insignificant you think it is, please call me." She nodded. "Dean?" she said before he could hang up. "Just one more thing about Richard Tobin... he was a category 5. When he first arrived two years ago, he was extremely violent towards the nurses and other patients, so they restrained him. When I found him, he wasn't in his restraints. He wasn't even in his own room."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Amy avoided any interaction with other patients. She even tried to avoid speaking to Doctor Quirke but he had scheduled her in for an emergency meeting that she couldn't refuse. He asked her how she was and she felt surprisingly well. Reliving the bloody scene with Dean actually helped, although she didn't tell the doctor this. She didn't tell him about Richard's body. She didn't even tell him about the wire hanger she saw.<p>

After receiving her red and blue pills from the nurse, she made her way to her bedroom. Caroline was there sitting on her bed. "Tilly's mad at you," her roommate said not lifting her head from her book. Amy grunted. She did love playing chess with Tilly in the afternoon. It always put her in a good mood but today, she wasn't in the mood for laughing. "She'll forget it by tomorrow," she sat down on her bed, lifting her feet under her legs. Caroline turned a leaf of her green book and continued reading. Amy stared at her in wonder. Caroline was in and out of the hospital every six months or so. Whenever she left, she'd say she was never coming back but she always left a book behind as if she knew she wasn't going to last long on the outside. "It makes you think, doesn't it?" Caroline broke Amy's concentration. "Is the murderer a patient or a nurse?" the girl wondered then looked back to her book.

Amy suddenly felt a movement under her and realised it was her phone vibrating under her mattress. "I mean," she continued, "it'd make you scared to go to sleep at night. The doors don't even close properly. Who knows could be lurking around the halls at night?" The vibration stopped for a few seconds, then started again and Amy wondered who could be calling her so late. Her dad had given her the phone for emergencies but whenever he needed her, he would always call the nurse's station first. "For all we know, the murderer could be in the next room." Amy crouched down to reach for her phone. "Or they could be in this room..." She didn't reach it in time but she knew who it was. He was calling her to warn her. He was calling her to tell her who the murderer was and she just happened to be in the same room as them. She remained crouched as she turned to her roommate and it was then that she saw something shiny under her bed. There were piles and piles of wire hangers. Amy caught her breath and looked up the Caroline. "Why?" was the only thing she could say and was surprised when her friend smiled back. "Because it's so easy," she replied. "I'm sorry Amy. You shouldn't have been the one to find Richard. I really like you, I do but now..." she placed her book on the side table and slowly stood up. Amy did the same. She looked to the door wishing it would open but it didn't.

She looked back at Caroline and noticed her mannerisms. Amy cocked her head. "You're not Caroline," she concluded and wondered how she didn't see it before. Her hair was pinned back and her head was held high. Caroline, the real Caroline, didn't like to be seen. She always kept her hair down to hide her face. The book, Amy thought. It was new. Caroline hadn't started reading it before she left the last time, yet when Amy entered the room the book was open in the middle like it had just been opened randomly. She couldn't believe she had missed it. "Who are you?" she asked seeing a darkness in the stranger's eyes. "What are you?" Caroline smiled and nodded slightly as she moved closer towards her victim. "Someone's been teaching you, I'm intrigued." She then lunged forward grabbing Amy by the neck and thrusting her upwards. Amy gasped as she tried to scream but her throat was being held too tightly. The door flew open and Dean burst through closely followed by his brother. They both flung themselves at the roommate. Amy was released and fell on the bed. She coughed as she tried to pull some oxygen into her lungs.

She moved out of the way in time just as Sam was thrown across the room. Amy crawled on the floor and huddled under the sink. She watched Caroline pull out a hanger from under her bed and attack Dean with it. Amy screamed as she ran to defend him. She raised her hand just as Caroline dropped her arm. The narrow wire went straight through Amy's hand. She stared at it in awe and staggered backwards. It hardly hurt. Her knees felt weak and she dropped into the arms of Sam. He sat her on the floor and looked at the damage. "Here," he took her other hand and told her to hold her wrist as tightly as she could. He then placed his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him. "It's okay, we're here now," he gave a small smile then stood to help his brother. She looked back at her hand and could see blood beginning to trickle out of the wound. She suddenly felt woozy and her vision became blurred.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a fright and quickly pulled herself up in a bed that wasn't her own. The walls were a different colour. They weren't white the white she was used to. She looked around the room frantically searching for something familiar. He arrived at her side quickly and sat down on the bed. "It's okay, you're safe now," he told her gently. She rested her hand on his leg. He was real. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could tell he wasn't used to getting hugs but she didn't care. He was real. She looked over his shoulder and saw Sam sitting by the door. He gave her a nod and a smile. She then noticed her hand. It was tightly wrapped in a white bandage. It hardly hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what happens now?" They were sitting in a booth in a small diner across from the motel. It was two days later now. Dean didn't want to leave the room until the police stopped looking at her as a killer and she was strong enough to walk alone. "You can go back to normal?" Sam said. She gave a small smirk. "It's been so long, I can hardly remember what normal looks like." "It's kinda the same," Dean replied. "Only you don't have to look at white every day." She threw her head back with a short laugh. The waitress came over and poured them three cups of coffee. They didn't order any food.<p>

Amy poured some sugar into her cup and helped it melt using a spoon. She didn't even like the taste of coffee but they ordered it, so she did too. She asked them what her roommate was, slightly afraid of their answer. "A skin walker," Sam informed her. "They can take the shape of anyone they come in contact with. We only realised it when we started looking at the list of patients who were free to leave the hospital. We found Caroline's body in her apartment. She had been dead for at least a week." Amy's head dropped in sadness. The sugar had melted in her coffee but she couldn't drink it.

Dean could see her tilt her head to the side like she was hiding her face from someone. Sam noticed it too. Her breathing had suddenly become shallow and quick and her eyebrows narrowed. "What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head slightly. "C'mon," Dean leaned forward and tried to hold her hand before she pulled it back. "We've just told you your roommate was a skin walker. I think we can handle it." She took a deep breath in and tried to reply but fear momentarily broke through and she lost her courage. "If you could see what I see," she bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling, "you'd check into crazy town too." Dean shared a worried look with his brother. She leaned over the table closer to them and in a hoarse whisper, she said, "They're all around us. They're everywhere." She looked passed them towards the other side of the diner. Blocking the entrance was a tall man standing in a long black coat who was looking towards the chef. Another stood by the register, out of the way of the hard working waitress. Another two stood behind breakfast eating customers. The fourth one stood beside her blocking her exit out of the booth. She squirmed as she glanced up at him. It was the same man she saw in the hospital. He was still mouthing silent words to her. "They won't leave me alone," she heard her voice break.

"Who won't leave you alone?" Sam asked. Amy looked down at her coffee cup and swirled the spoon around it again. "Demons."

* * *

><p>Castiel appeared beside them as they dropped her off at the hospital. "She sees reapers," he told them when they asked him for his help. Sam had gone back to the diner to see if it was true. There was a gas leak in the kitchen. A few minutes after they had left, a gas explosion killed the chef, waitress and three diners. "Well, can't you do something to stop her seeing them?" Sam asked. They were leaning on the side of the Impala watching her walk up the steps of the hospital. "I could," Cas nodded, "but I would be taking away the one thing Dean loves about her." Dean turned to him in wonder then dropped his head in a sigh. "Her perception abilities," he mumbled. It was true. He did love that about her. He loved how she could just look at a person and tell them who they truly were. But that wasn't the only think he loved about her. Before he met Amy, he used to think hunting was his first love but that wasn't true. Hinting was just a job. She was his first love. He raised his head and saw the bars on the black windows of the building. No matter what she said, it did look like a prison. "She's never getting out of there, is she?" he watched her check in at the front desk. Cas shrugged. "No, not until she figures out a way to live with seeing them." Dean watched as she turned around to give a smile and a wave. He and Sam waved back. He saw her smile quickly drop and then he noticed something in her eyes that he'd seen in all the victims he's saved. She looked utterly terrified.<p>

Amy turned away from them and held onto the nurse's desk for stability. She felt as though her legs were going to give out from under her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst into flames and her eyes felt like they were going to melt in tears. The demons had followed her back. The first time she saw them was four years ago while on holiday with a boyfriend. She saw ten demons in long black coats standing on the shore line one morning. At first, she thought it was a silent protest or a charity event but when he boyfriend couldn't see them she knew something was terribly wrong. In the past year, she thought she was making progress. She hadn't seen any but then she saw two within one week. She had seen them just before Helen and Richard died and it was only then, at the nurse's station that knew it wasn't a coincidence. They were demons of death. Now she understood what they were saying to her. 'We're not here to hurt you,' she read their lips and now it made sense. It wasn't her turn to die.

She wanted to run back outside to tell Dean her conclusion. When she had told him she was seeing invisible demons, she could see the worry in his eyes. She wanted to tell him she wasn't crazy… not really… not in the supernatural world. But she couldn't go out there. What she had seen was worse than she could ever imagine. There were hundreds of demons standing outside and they were all staring at the brothers. She closed her eyes to see them smile and wave at her again. She wanted to remember them like this because she knew this was going to be the last time she would see them.

It wasn't her turn to die. This time, it was theirs.


End file.
